secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Roo Tenk
Occupational Work: Founder of Imperium Weapons. Creator of RooView Vendor Systems. Script work for Imperium. Script work for Echelon. Script work for MTG & D1. Freelance and minor build jobs including payment work from Operations. Military History: Remnant Imperium/Initiative: ---- This could be considered the beginning of Roo's military career. LawrenceJoseph Roffo had asked Roo to join the Remnant Imperium as a scripter. Before actual opening of the sim, Roo Tenk and Slatanic2142 Allen had discovered that Roffo was underage. This caused Roo Tenk to leave the group. After LawrenceJoseph was banned from the grid by Christoph Namouva for unknown copyright infringments, the group was passed down to Lone Marksman. Roo rejoined at this time as a scripter once again. This did not last long, as Lone and Uildiar Kuhn (builder of the Remnant sim) had given the sim (Amtor) to the Merczateers. This caused the disbanding of the group. ---- Echelon Union: ---- After Remnant Imperium had died out, Darakon Kayvon decided it was time to start a new group, called 'Cetra.' Later renamed the Echelon Union. Roo was a shared second-in-command position for the start of this military as he built their sim, weapons, as well as scripted gadgets and weapons with the assistance of Dante Indigo. Kayvon later was planning on leaving the group, and passing it down stating: "If I leave this group, I will do one thing Lone never did. Pass it on to someone who can keep it alive." Currently, Roo Tenk is the leader of the military group in Second Life called The Echelon Union. His leadership in this group was announced when Darakon Kayvon was considering leaving the group. Dante Indigo and Roo Tenk were appointed leaders, and Darakon left soon after. Dante Indigo left at a later date, giving full leadership to Roo Tenk. To this day, Roo remains the only Archlord in Echelon. Darkdirt Ohara does, however, hold group owner role. Nonetheless, he is pronouced to only 'KomDiv' rank along with Darakon Kayvon. Darakon Kayvon has recently rejoined as a shared 2IC rank with Darkdirt Ohara. Iron Symphony/Dominatium Fiasco Involvement: Operation Silverstar was an attempt to have the Echelon Union removed from the Iron Symphony, so that Dominatium could be placed in a higher place among Iron Symphony members. This operation went stale when Leon Makarov and Roo Tenk became aware of the plans of the operation. Roo Tenk publicized the intentions of Dominatium by writing an anonymous article to the New Jessie War Journal. This gained much attention and was instantly thought of as outrageous. Dominatium was soon after ejected from the Iron Symphony by Aryte Vesperia. As Herbert Feldmann tried to blame the failed attempts of Operation Silverstar on Roo Tenk. The Dominatium disbanded but soon Echelon found itself into trouble until the group rebelled against Archlord Tenk. Many Echelon members wanted to leave the Iron Symphony and were in disagreement with Tenk's policies, this caused the death of the EU and the end of Tenk's career. One day after the death of Echelon, the Dominatium announced its return, however the former leader of the Dominatium, Amory Gears, said he would not be leading the group this time, instead he declared that he would be leaving his post as a Chaos officer and leave Second Life. Roo Tenk declared that he would keep on working on his weapon company but currently had no plans to create a new Echelon. Category:People